The Nightshift
by blushuu
Summary: "Welcome to McDonalds. You want it? We have it." CanAme.


Alfred really didn't mind his job; the food was great, the atmosphere was nice, and he worked with a few of his great friends. Tonight, Alfred was not enjoying his job. Night shifts were not his favourite, and mixed with the fact that somewhere, he knew Feliks was having one hell of a time with Torris on a "It's totally not a date. Just a totally fabulous dinner outing...thing" made him less than happy to stand behind the same counter he spent on average about 20 hours a week repeating the same words.

"Welcome to McDonalds. You want something? We have everything." With his trademark cheerful grin, but not this time. Oh no, this time was different. As happy as Alfred was to let Feliks enjoy time with his "manfriend", he really did not like the night shifts. Reason one being: ghosts.

Now don't get Alfred wrong, it's not like ghosts scared him or anything, because heroes don't get scared... It was just the fact that the large main glass window separated only by a few measly tables did nothing for Al's overactive imagination, and he recently had watched the hash-slinging-slasher episode of Spongebob...

"Excuse me?" Alfred proceeded to nearly jump out of his skin at the inquiring voice. After coming to the realization that it was in fact a costumer and not a one handed fry cook, he took the order of an old lady who didn't know if she wanted chicken nuggets or chicken wraps. He just gave her both, making her pay for only half because he couldn't stand her standing there thinking, throwing in the occasional "Hmm…" after 20 minutes. There goes $4.75 off his pay check…

Soon after, a couple of boys, who seemed like they were out on a wild adventure before venturing into the fast food joint, rocked back and forth singing their orders. It was 1 am and the boys were already drunk enough to sing their orders? Alfred was starting to wish it was ghosts he was dealing with as opposed to these teens. His eyes caught the inky blackness outside and he inwardly shuddered as he handed the boys their receipt. He took that back. Ghosts were scary as hell. He'd take rowdy kids over them any day.

Two Advils and a swig of coke later a familiar face made it's way up to the counter.

"Evening Al!"

"You stink. Did you just get off work, Chelles?" The islander pouted.

"Well, excuse me. You try smelling like happiness and roses after leaving the docks." Alfred knew his friend worked late at the dock and found his eyes wandering to the ground, making sure she hadn't tracked fish guts into the restaurant or something. He noticed what looked like an eyeball stuck in her shoelace. Gross...

He took her order, grimacing that she ordered a Fillet Fish, despite the fact that she knew exactly how that very sandwich came to be.

"Pick up your order at the next counter. Also, please shower as soon as possible."

Michelle rolled her eyes and flipped him off as she wandered further down the line.

Alfred pulled out a can of apple scented Febreeze from behind the counter and sprayed it in the space that his friend had been occupying. He had the decency to glance away and whistle with an innocent expression as she sent a mock glare in his direction. He looked at the time. It was 3 am. Three more hours and then his shift was over.

After a good 20 minute break with no customers, Alfred decided to make himself a milkshake. He sat on the front counter, swinging his legs to "I'm Awesome" by Spose that one of the kitchen staff, Gilbert, was currently blasting from his Ipod and rapping along with it. Antonio, the other guy on kitchen duty, was rapping along with him. They weren't even a minute in before the manager, Francis, came out of his office and turned it off.

"Inappropriate music in the work place Gilbert? You're lucky you're sexy or I would fire you.. Same thing with you Alfred. Get up, I don't care if no one is in here for 3 hours, you get off the counter and put that milkshake away!" Francis flounced away into the back.

Alfred did as he was told and found himself back at square one... Bored and bouncy.

His kitchen staff friends was already getting bored and he only knew that because of the sounds that were being made. Antonio was an energetic guy; an hour without customers and music often made him go into a dancing frenzy, in which he would usually drag Gilbert into. It ended in disaster more times than not, this time ending with the both of them rolling around in between the deep fryer and burger production line. Alfred diligently ignored.

And then the rolling had stopped, just in time for the next customer. This boy was a bit taller than Alfred, with sandy blond hair and bright purple eyes shining with a layer of secretive amusement. He was clad in a obnoxious red American Apparel sweater and black skinny jeans, topped off nicely with a pair of equally obnoxious red converse. The blond stopped in front of the counter and just stared at Alfred, it seemed he was expecting the usual speech, so Alfred sighed with a bit of a smile.

"Welcome to McDonalds. You want something? We have everything."

The blond smiled before licking his lips and rubbing his hands together, scanning the combos that were hanging above Alfed's head. Before looking back at Alfred, smirking.

"How about a bit of blue eyes blond?"

"Sorry, that's not on the men— wait, what?" Alfred was caught by…well, surprise. That was definitely new.

"I asked for some blue eyed blond, you can't tell me you don't have any of that seeing as there is an absolutely scrumptious one standing right in front of me in all his lightly freckled glory," Alfred laughed out loud as he dragged a hand down face with a mild grin.

"If you come with me, that laugh would definitely convert to a moan," he smirked.

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't say sorry, I'm sure you are a good fuck." Alfred couldn't help but sigh again.

"Matty… but..."

"No buts, just yes," The blond hissed while placing his elbows on the counter, face inches away from Alfred.

"Preferably loud and followed by '_Harder'_, or '_Deeper'_, or even '_My God'_. I like to be known as a superior."

Alfred rolled his eyes before smiling and pulling the blond into a soft kiss, breaking it after a few seconds.

"Nice line, it was better then the last one you came up with…" Matthew smiled before hugging the blond over the counter.

"I was bored, and I know you don't like these night shifts, figured you could use a few of my super pick-up lines to brighten your night, eh?" Matthew smiled as Alfred laughed.

"You know, you are such a loser," Matthew raised his brow, smiling slyly.

"Obviously not, seeing as I won this round," The blond bopped Alfred on the nose before exiting.

"See you at home."

* * *

><p>For my good pal, <em>Atomish<em> ;w; She's always writing me such lovely fanfics so I've worked on one in return as I work on updating my other stories. Something of a thanks for all the great things she writes meeee. **OTL**I am not worthy.

**Michelle**: Seychelles. Name used so I could still nick-name her Chelles. I imagine her working down at the docks gutting fish. You smell awful afterwords but the pay is impressive.

**Matthew perving on Alfred:** I bet he'd do anything to make him smile. Even being bluntly sexual in public. He's just playing the role of the super boyfriend. Darn those amazing Canadians.


End file.
